


soft n sweets

by krumnchy



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Study, Comedy, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy, TAGGING IS SO HARD THO HELP LMAO this is a mess, Transgirl Amitie, Will add more tags as I go, a little sigami hehe, basically a collection of domestic themed oneshots im gonna slap here when i feel like writing em !!, domestic stuff is cute lol, might add more ships later on but idk what for but for now it's lemschez heavy, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krumnchy/pseuds/krumnchy
Summary: a collection of domestic life themed oneshots with puyo puyo characters/ships !! most of these'll be rlly silly bc get modern au puyo puyo stuff !! a silly, sweet, loosely fit string of stories all put together of the puyo characters and their (mis)adventures in a modern setting !! no strict story here, just fun :]note// i'm new to puyo puyo, so i probably wont write certain older characters because in the older games their personalities weren't super expanded upon :( but if i think i'm capable i'll try my best bc i love all the charactersnote2// i'll be adding tags (meaning way more characters) as i add chapters so i promise the tags wont look as dull later on LMAO
Relationships: Lemres & Schezo Wegey, Lemres/Schezo Wegey
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	1. schezo crossing !

**Author's Note:**

> my little sibling and i hc that schezo loves animal crossing and you literally can't change my mind. he plays that game in his SLEEP and already has a 5 star island after owning the game for a little over a few weeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my little sibling and i hc that schezo loves animal crossing and you literally can't change my mind. he plays that game in his SLEEP and already has a 5 star island after owning the game for a little over a few weeks
> 
> also it's 2AM!!!!!!! NO BETA LOL sorry for any typos, i'll probably go n fix em tomorrow after classes

_Silence_

_More Silence..._

_The quiet footsteps of a chibi avatar running on a concrete path, followed by the unintelligible chatter of one of its neighbors and the excited tip tapping of small black buttons._

"Hehehe..."

Lemres rolled his eyes behind closed eyelids at his boyfriend's antics from the kitchen, currently in the middle of baking a red velvet cake from scratch. He gazed at the silvette with a fond smile on his face.

He'd been glued to his Switch for hours and days and weeks playing the same video game. Of course, when he wasn't playing it, he was either in the kitchen helping him bake or thinking about playing it. The one with the cute little fuzzy animals and the debt that seemed to weigh more on Schezo's shoulders than his actual student loan. It would've been weird to see him in such a state if he hadn't know him as well as he did— cheeks tinted in a light shade of pink with his knees curled up against his chest and a small pillow resting comfortably underneath his chin. His pale hands gripped plain black controllers on either side of a tiny screen that had entertained him for hours on end. It was cute, and Lemres loved watching Schezo indulge in things he loved! Given there weren't many. He hadn't ever put much thought into the game, honestly, and now that he realized that he was a little upset with himself. After warming up to him, Schezo always put time into spending time baking with Lemres and learning new ways to improve recipes... He figured he'd find out what all the hype was about! Lemres kneeled down and grabbed some plastic wrap, encasing the large bowl of cake batter he'd just finished and moving it to the fridge. He them carefully removed his apron over his messy gray hair and hung it up next to the door before stepping onto the dark wood floor and into the living room. The young man shuffled his way across the carpet and sat himself next to his boyfriend on soft black cushions.

"What're ya pla—"

"LEMRES! Look at how _cute_ she is!" Schezo snapped out of his trance with a squeal and held the switch up to his boyfriend's face with a twinkle in his eyes. It made Lemres' heart skip a beat, but he masked it with a laugh and inspected the screen in front of him. A small, galaxy colored cub sat in a pastel colored room with building blocks for furniture. "Who's that?" Lemres raised his eyebrows with a hint of amusement in his voice. The colors were adorable and reminded him of cotton candy...

Schezo cleared his throat and grinned. "Her name is Judy! She moved onto my island a few days ago and she's a little bear with the most precious eyes..." He trailed on with a giggle and smiled at his boyfriend. Lemres' nose crinkled with another laugh. "You've got an island? Care to show me around?"

The silvette's eyebrows perked up at that. He cleared his throat and gave Lemres his most confident smile, "Of course! I've been working _very_ hard on it. It's the hardest I've ever been."

Lemres was 99% sure that wasn't the correct way to use that phrase.

"Oh! I should connect it to the television, give me one second," Schezo pushed himself off the couch with the switch in hand, setting it down on the small black sofa chair beside it and rummaging through the drawers beneath the TV.

"You can connect it to the TV?" Lemres was genuinely surprised by this— he didn't know that... Lemres didn't actually own a Switch of his own and Schezo only ever played on the small hand-held version. Schezo hummed in agreement absentmindedly to Lemres' inquiry before pulling a small black box out with a triumph. "Aha!" His lips curled up at the edges as he set it down behind the tv and grabbed a few extra wires. Closing the drawer closed with his foot, he began connecting the wires into slots at the back of the TV. After a few minutes of the cord not fitting, not fitting again and finally clicking in its correct position, Schezo connected a a flashy, transparent controller with a bright blue light shining from inside it.

He then set the controller on the couch next to Lemres and slipped the Switch into the small black box behind the TV and the large, previously black screen flickered on and displayed the video game Schezo had just been playing. Lemres gave his complimentary 'ooh's and a quiet applause, to which Schezo chuckled with a puffed chest.

After he finally sat himself back down next to Lemres and picked up the controller, he made his avatar wave goodbye to Judy before leaving her house. She waved him goodbye and his smile grew a little larger. "How cute," Lemres held a barely balled fist to his mouth and felt his cheeks warm. "I told you!" Schezo straightened, not noticing Lemres' gaze. _I was talking about you_ , he wanted to say, but his attention was brought back to the game at the sound of a new tune playing. "Oh, I hadn't realized it was already 3 in the afternoon." Schezo's avatar skipped down the cobble path that lead to Judy's house, watering a few of the delicately placed roses around it. "How could you tell?" Lemres threw one leg over the other and inched closer to his boyfriend, crossing his arms and watching his character care for the greenery. "He's cute, looks just like you."

Schezo's ears tinted a slight shade of red, always a telltale sign he was getting flustered. "Ah! The music changes every hour of the day, and I've memorized most of them by now." He ended the sentence with a small puff of air leaving his nostrils and drooping shoulders. Lemres nodded as a response while inspecting the scenery. Schezo's shoulders perked up again as his brain suddenly reminded itself, "I've got to show you around the island! There are other villagers I must show you!" He beamed and his character took off in a sprint toward a detailed stone path decorated with street lamps, stone fences and more.

.....

9PM.

It was 9PM and Lemres was now the one glued to the couch with the controller in hands and a little smile on his face and an avatar of his own. He sat there with his legs crossed as he planted pumpkins in areas Schezo had created for him. His boyfriend was in the kitchen finishing up the red velvet cake he'd started hours ago, piping white frosting onto the deep red hue of the cake with that usual stoic expression of his.

He set his house up across a river from Schezo's and decorated the inside with some furniture and walls Schezo had given him. He learned how to catch fish, befriend villagers, and pay off debt. Fun! He was about to buy something from Nook's Cranny when Schezo called for Lemres in a sing song voice, "Cake's ready! ♪"

Lemres rubbed his eye quickly before setting the controller down and slipping his way into the kitchen to an unsuspecting Schezo. He crept up behind him, raising his hands to slap them down on his shoulders only for schezo to point the piping bag at the tip of his nose. "Nice try, Comet, but you've got to be sneakier than that." The silvette rolled his eyes and leaned himself against the counter. Lemres clicked his tongue, "Really thought I had you that time... always one step ahead," He hummed, noticing some frosting popping out of the end of the bag. He scooped it off with his finger and popped it in his mouth for cheeks to tint a light shade of pink after letting it settle on his tongue. "Hey, you're getting pretty good at this! Could've used a _bit_ more sugar, though." Schezo shook his head and grimaced at Lemres. "How unsanitary," He turned his head to look away, only for Lemres to press a quick kiss to his cheek.

"Wh—" He sputtered as his arms gripped onto the counter and his cheeks flushed red. Schezo glared at Lemres, though there was no hatred behind it. He enjoyed all of the little affectionate gestures his boyfriend made on him, and Lemres knew it. Being easily read was so irritating.

"Staring at me isn't gonna help," Slinking an arm around Schezo's waist, Lemres watched his shoulders tense for a moment. He almost considered letting go before the shorter man relaxed into his touch and huffed. "Unless it does?" He teased. Schezo rubbed a messy, icing covered hand onto Lemres' face and pursed his lips to hide a smile. "Are you going to get some cake, or will I have to eat it all by myself?"

Lemres's nose scrunched up with a smile. "Oh, no! I've been dying to try it since I came in here!" He whined and pulled himself closer to Schezo (who hissed in defiance, not wanting to get frosting on his face.) He managed to squeeze out of Lemres' grasp and hold a finger to his face. "Hurry it up, then. I still need to buy some stuff from Nook's Cranny before it closes." His serious tone of voice sounded funny saying all these silly names, Lemres thought. He sighed and shrugged his shoulders, that usual charming smile making its way back to his face. "Yes sir, Schezo sir!" He winked and sauntered over to the small drawers under the counter, grabbing a cake cutter. He grabbed a couple of plates and swiftly cut two pieces, handing one to Schezo and sifting through the fridge for some juice. He spotted some random peach-mango flavored drink he somehow hadn't finished yet and pulled it out from the back of the fridge before a thought struck him. "Is there a multiplayer mode?" Lemres poked his head from behind the large door and stared at Schezo.

"What?"  
  
  


"In Animal Crossing," Lemres continued.

Schezo seemed pensive for a moment, eyes locked with Lemres for a minute before averting his gaze with red ears.

"...There just happens to be one, yes."

Lemres smiled and set the juice down on the counter. "Perfect! Let's play together, Schezo!"

Schezo's heart did a backflip at hearing his name. It always sounded nice, like it rolled off his tongue perfectly every time.

He cracked a smile and crossed his arms. "Prepare yourself, Comet, for your punishment is near! I'm going to strike when you least expect it," His smile turned into a smirk as he watched Lemres poor them both a glass. Lemres raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" Schezo nodded. "It will be quite the enjoyable punishment...The couch will become a _war zone!_ " The silvette snickered and closed his eyes, only to miss the slight shudder that visibly ran down Lemres' spine. The taller man giggled with tinted cheeks.

_He has no idea I'm going to hit him with my net_ , Schezo thought. The scenario of the two falling into a laughing fit while chasing each other around in-game and swinging nets around made butterflies flutter in his stomach. He'd never admit that, of course. Now he just had to wait for the right moment to strike!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if it was ooc !! i'm still trying to figure out how to write them so pls bare with me !!
> 
> also i imagined schezo saying "cake's ready" with a similar chime to how he says "SEGA" when you open puyo puyo tetris hehe


	2. baby steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lemres decides to go on a walk while schezo is out and runs into some kids along the way !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AS MUCH AS I WANNA WRITE THEM AS IF THEY'RE IN QUARANTINE IM NOT SURE IF IT WOULD BE STUPID OR POSSIBLY ??? INSENSITIVE??? SO I WONT LMAO
> 
> this WAS supposed to come out waaaaayy earlier, but i was writing a portion of it rlly late at night and fell asleep so it didn't save- so i kinda got frustrated n left it to be finished at a later date LMAO but it's here now!!!! it's been done!!!!!!! hope it's good!!!!
> 
> this chapter isn't suuuuuper lemschez centered, but i rlly like sig and amitie n wanted to write smth for them :0 im always trying to come up w new ideas for lemschez, tho !! just needed to write this and get it out of my little brain !!!!
> 
> MOSTLY beta read but by the end i got a little tired, sorry for any typos <3

"Alright, I should be back in around 2 hours." Schezo grabbed a large black coat off of the wall and slipped it on, matching with the black fingerless gloves he'd had for so long. Lemres always thought they were silly because they never actually warmed his hands, but it always gave him an excuse to warm them in his own, so he'd keep quiet for now.

"Knock 'em dead, babe!" Lemres nodded at his boyfriend, only for the other to raise an eyebrow. "Well, not literally- you know what I mean. Good luck!" He smiled in place of the failed metaphor and gave Schezo a thumbs up. The other boy cracked a small smile in response. "Thank you. I'll be fine, Fencing is nothing new to me." Schezo's chest puffed out a bit, proud of his progress in the art. Lemres giggled. "Yeah, I know. Just felt like sayin' it." His look softened with a hum, huffing gently through his nose and loosening his shoulders. Schezo stared back at him for a few long moments, and despite Lemres' eyes being closed 90% of the time, he could feel the tenderness in his gaze. Blush creeped its say up Schezo's neck. He turned his head to the side with stitched brows. "I should head out now, wouldn't want to be late." Lemres raised his eyebrows and clapped his hands together once before turning around and grabbing a royal blue duffel bag off of the small staircase. He spun back around on his heel and held it out to Schezo, who took it in his hands. He noticed something on top of it, though, fixing his eyes on it. A plain black beanie. The silvette threw the duffel bag over his shoulder and held the soft hat in his hands. "Isn't this yours?" He questioned the taller male. Lemres shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "It's been getting pretty cold lately, plus I've got plenty. Felt there was no harm in letting you borrow one!" Lemres flashes his signature, friendly smile at his boyfriend. Schezo looked back down at the beanie in thought before zipping the bag open and placing it inside.

"...Thank you, Comet." He uttered. Lemres pursed his lips and placed his hands on his hips playfully. "Aww, you're not gonna wear it? Afraid of messing it up?" He snickered. Schezo rolled his eyes and waved him off. "Quiet. It's simply not cold right now." He turned himself around, reaching for the doorknob before stopping himself in place.

And he stood there, hesitating...

Lemres' eyes stayed trained themselves on Schezo's back with down-turned eyes before raising his brows in confusion after noting the other male pause, raising a hand to place on his shoulder. "Did something happen-?" He was interrupted by a pair of determined, blueberry eyes meeting his, and soft lips pressing a kiss on his own- well, almost. He missed and kissed the corner of his mouth. The strong gaze in his eyes immediately died and was replaced with a moderate embarrassment. Schezo coughed into his fist and tried playing it off with a (jagged and trembling) smirk, "Well, I should- I should be on my way now. Seriously this time." He held his eyes closed, waiting for a response. But when he didn't get one, he cracked an eye open to look at the tall male.

Lemres was _blushing,_ blushing with an unusually serene face. Schezo swore to himself before poking his boyfriend on the chin. Apparently Lemres had been in some type of daze, because that small bit of contact made him jump. Schezo's brows furrowed in confusion at his boyfriend's unusual jumpiness. He kept his finger in place. Lemres' smile returned shortly. "Sorry, sorry... I won't keep you any longer," Lemres cleared his throat, "Safe travels, Schezo." He spoke without his usual spunk, but it wasn't necessary. It eased Schezo, so he nodded and brought his hand down. "Thank you again... I'll go to the store afterwards like you asked." He turned around one final time, finally grabbing the doorknob and pushing it open. "I'll see you then," He added, looking at Lemres from the corner of his eye with a tiny smile, "Comet."

And with that, he stepped out of the apartment complex and onto the small 'WELCOME' mat, shutting the door behind him. He stared at his feet, contemplating nothing for a short second before walking forward into the soft breeze and toward the black gate that sealed off the apartment complex. Lemres found himself standing next to the window, watching as Schezo locked the gate shut and made his way down the road. He waited for him to round the corner before turning himself around and making his way to the couch and falling into it with a dramatic sigh. Lemres leaned into the leathery couch and tilted his head up, swallowing nervously. His expression wavered.

Yes he and Schezo had been dating for nearly a year. Yes Schezo spent most of his nights in Lemres' apartment rather than his own house. Yes they'd shared plenty of hugs and kisses and touches throughout their relationship—

But he knew neither of them were used to it yet. As affectionate as they could push themselves to be, the boys never experienced that type of affection growing up. It was hard to believe someone thought them worthy enough... worthy of their time, of their affection, of their ears and of their lips. Lemres swallowed. He really was grateful for Schezo. He couldn't wait for the day when they could share fleeting kisses and tight hugs without a second thought, yet he couldn't imagine the fluttering in his stomach ever disappearing. He smiled and almost opened his eyes, but he kept them shut. He decided that looking at still images of Schezo in his mind sounded much more appealing than the dimly lit ceiling.

...

_Welp, there's no point in waiting around all day!_ , Lemres thought. He found himself stuck at the couch for what was probably 30 minutes, so he decided he'd get a move on! He pushed himself off the couch and headed for his room to get dressed. He had some leftover sweets, maybe he'd visit the park again! The thought of sharing his treats with everyone made him so giddy. He hadn't been to the park in so long... he wondered if he'd see any new faces. With a quick trip up the stairs and around the corner he was ready to begin his adventure!

"All set!" Lemres patted his shoulder bag and grinned at the sweet scent of candy emitting from it. He contemplating for a moment before slipping his hand under the flap and pulling out his favorite candy— one of those big, sweet lollipops with swirls that reach the center. He admired his handiwork, holding the lollipop in front of him and turning it around in his hands. It swirled with glossy whites and pinks that stuck to a long, sturdy white stick, wrapped in something he'd like to call his signature- a large bow with golden lining and short, curly ribbons! Continued to happily twirl the candy in his hand, watching the translucent pink wrapped shimmer and shine before pulling off and sticking part of the sweet treat in his mouth. He stuffed the wrapper into his coat pocket before dusting his hands off, fixing the dark green beanie on his head and heading for the door.

...

The chime of bells on ice cream carts and birds chirping filled Lemres' ears as he cruised down the large pavement that split the green park in half. He gazed around at everybody in the area with a hand laying comfortable on his bag when he heard the rustling of leaves behind him. _Whisper whisper whisper,_

Lemres turned his head and spotted blond and blue blurs hidden behind a bush with pretty pink roses. He took a few steps toward it and leaned his tall figure forward, brushing leaves and thorns out of the way with a large hand.

"Eep-!" A high pitched voice squeaked, hiding their face from the stranger. It was a child, Lemres noted. A child crouched and shaking on the dirt floor hugging her knees. His expression fell solemn, "Hey, what are you-"

"Go away. You scared her." A monotone voice spoke harshly, and Lemres jumped at a blue haired boy's sudden presence. The boy's expression conflicted the cold bite in his voice, with tired eyes and something barely akin to a frown. He brought a pale hand to comfort the other young girl, gently rubbing circles into her back. She didn't move.

Lemres swallowed thickly and cleared his throat, "H-Hey now, what's wrong?" He spoke, worry lacing his words. The girl still wouldn't budge. "You'll get your pretty dress all dirty back here... why don't we find somewhere else to talk?" She jumped at the compliment, before her shoulders slowly fell and she let out a slow, shaky breath. The blue haired boy's expression softened. "I told you it was pretty, Ami." The young boy spoke again, voice as dull as before. She giggled and wiped her eyes with her arm with a loud sniffle. The nodded slowly.

Both boys sat there for a long moment, watching the blond girl regain her composure. She stood up after a while and took a deep breath, twirling around to look at Lemres with a twinkle in her emerald eyes. "I- thank you!!" She yelled at him with her hands gripping the end of her dress. It was a pink and frilly dress with yellow flowers decorating it. She also wore a fuzzy white coat and black tights underneath to compensate for the cold. "Thank you, um... for calling it pretty!" Her high pitched voice cracked, but she kept her gaze on him while waiting for a reply. Now that Lemres was able to get a good look at her, he noticed a few stray strands of short golden hair poking out from under a large red beanie. Her eyelashes were thin and her eyes were still puffy and red. She must have been crying a lot... "Dresses are- um... I've never really been able to wear them before..." Her eyes darted to look at the ground beneath her. There was more on her mind, but she kept her mouth shut.

"No problem, kiddo. I think it really suits you," Lemres flashed that kind smile he always wore and the girl smiled back. The boy she was with stood up next to her and managed to smile too. It was a weak smile, but it was definitely there. Lemres stood up straight and patted the bag on his waist. "Oh! Would ya kids like any candy?" Lemres' voice lifted at the thought of finally being able to share his candy, but the look the boy gave him was a doubtful one. "...What." He cocked an eyebrow, ready to grab the blond girl by the hand and leave when his hand came in contact with nothing. He blinked, finally noticing she had already gotten from behind the bushes and onto the pavement with the tall stranger. She was looking at the assortment of candy in his hands excitedly before grabbing a rainbow cake pop. She turned to her friend and waved him over with a large smile on her face, and he could only follow. Once he stepped out from behind the dark bushes, Lemres' eyebrows raised in surprise. The boy was missing his left arm and his left eye was a pale gray.

"Come on, Sig! Don't you like licorice?"

"...Yeah."

"He's got some over here! Look, it's all shiny!"

"..." Sig shyly stepped closer to Lemres and examined the array of candy in the man's hands. He then eyed the suspicious bag at his side.

"Amitie, are you sure this is ok?"

Lemres chimed in with a chuckle. "Aw, c'mon, when is candy ever bad? I bring it with me everywhere for people I find deserving of it," He smiled warmly at the two kids in front of him, "and after watching you care for Amitie like that, there's no way I'd pass up the chance to reward ya. Good job, kid." He spoke with such genuine sincerity that Sig didn't know how to react other than to scoot closer to Amitie and look away. Amitie looked in the opposite direction of Sig, holding the stick tightly in her hands. "Yeah... Thank you, Sig. I really appreciate it..." She smiled to herself, and behind her back, Sig smiled back with a quiet hum. Lemres dropped the candy back into his bag and placed his hands on their shoulders with a grin. "Well, how about we get going? I think someone's lookin' for you two..." He looked off to the side, bringing their attention to a tall woman with bouncy purple hair and large, round glasses. Amitie gasped and nearly dropped her cake pop. "I COMPLETELY FORGOT! We're on a field trip right now, mister--"

"Lemres. You can call me Lemres." Amitie nodded and smiled.

"Well, we're on a field trip right now! Ms. Accord told us we were allowed to check out the park in groups, but... uh.."

"It's ok, ya don't have to tell me. Go meet up with your teacher, she looks worried.."  
  
  


"Mhm! Thank you, Lemres!" She grinned and grabbed Sig by his hand, pulling him toward the woman.

"Ah- I should've sent them off with some candy... oh well... more for me, I guess." Lemres shrugged. He wasn't gonna complain.

...

Lemres whistled quietly to himself on his way home with his hands in his coat pockets when he heard a familiar voice to his right. He stopped in his tracks and slowly approached a large, green hedge that separated him and a small park. He noticed an entrance no far off, so he slowly approached the opening and made his way inside the park, only to spot Schezo kneeling down next to a pond. A smile spread across Lemres' face on his way over to his boyfriend, quietly crouching down next to him and hugging his knees. "What are ya lookin' at?"

"GAH-!" Schezo jumped and held his arm up defensively, only to bring his arm down and glare at Lemres when he realized it was his doing. He scoffed. "I was looking at a frog..." His eyes drifted back to the pond only to panic after a short second. "Wh-Where did it-?!"

_Ribbit. ♪_

Lemres was pointing in Schezo's general direction, so he followed his finger and trailed it to where he was pointing and-

there it was, a small, round frog sitting happily on Schezo's shoulder.

Schezo's words got caught in his throat, as if speaking would make it disappear. Lemres couldn't help but laugh as he brought his hand up to the frog. It looked at his hand, tilting its head to the left, then the right, then back to the left, before hopping onto his arm with a cheerful croak. Schezo released a breath he didn't know he was holding, sighing in relief before adjusting the black beanie on his tuft of white hair.

"It suits you," Lemres hummed.

"What suits me?"  
  
  


"The beanie. I think it looks good on ya."

_Ribbit. ♪_

"...Oh! Yes, thank you again, Comet." Schezo scratched his neck with fingers that were now pink from the cold- Lemres seriously didn't understand the point of fingerless gloves, but he guessed Schezo didn't care. "I put it on after classes... It was really, really cold." The silvette shivered. The beanie was thick and covered his ears. He scrunched his now pink nose and sniffled at a breeze that passed through the park. The frog croaked.

"You wanna head home now? Don't want you ta' catch a cold." Lemres suggested, pushing himself up on his feet. Schezo looked up to him and extended a hand for Lemres to grab, which he did. Schezo nodded and cracked a smile. "Yeah... oh, where'd the frog go?" He frowned immediately, noticing the lack of presence on his boyfriend's arm or shoulder. Lemres raised his eyebrows and frowned. "Ahh... must've gone back to the pond. It's got a home of its own too, after all." His smile returned shortly. He tightened the grip on Schezo's hand and nudged him along. "Let's hurry up, it's getting chillier by the second." Lemres shivered, only to be pulled forward by Schezo who was visibly shaking. "You don't have to tell me twice." He blew out a small puff of air and looked back at Lemres, and once their gazes met, they shared a small, giddy smile with each other and picked up the pace.

A cheerful croak sounded throughout the living room from atop a large, dark green coat while Lemres and Schezo prepared dinner in the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i like to imagine schezo studies the history of different types of folklore and magic !! and he's probably really fascinated by the medieval era too, as well as the history of Spain n stuff so he decided to take on Fencing !! he'd been practicing it for years (even before he met Lemres) and goes to classes every week. i think it would be pretty neat :]
> 
> you're free to leave any hcs you have in the comments !
> 
> also yes . . . . . amitie is trans coded . . . yes i want more trans girl rep . . . . yes im a sucker for the idea of sig and his class being supportive of amitie and helping her express herself . . . .
> 
> here are some age hcs (for this collection of fics) i may or may not change later?? who knows LOL
> 
> sig : 14  
> amitie : 14  
> lemres : 20  
> schezo : 22
> 
> everyone in sig and amitie's class is more or less the same age, apart from feli or smth she's like, 13 or 12 KDJSSHK
> 
> hope this chapter was good !! sorry of the writing style is inconsistent :[


End file.
